runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Problem with the Kingdom
* Nomad's Requiem * Mourning's End Part 2 * Prisoner of Glouphrie |items = |recommended = |kills = * Several Corrupted terrorbirds (level 210) * Gnome creation (level 430) * King Narnode Shareen (level 699) }} Walkthrough Speak to General Narvion, in the tree gnome stronghold, he will tell you that the king has been missing for week's and would like you to investigate. Go to his throne room (first floor) and search his throne, you will find some lines under it, and engraved words. Tell Narvion this and he will come with you to check it out. He will read it and the word's say: Narnode's lair: Do not enter. Now he will ask you if you can get it open so you and him can go down there. Go to Ardougne and speak to wizard Cromperty about a spell to get into his lair, he will say that you will need to use 5 law runes, 6 fire runes and 200 air runes. Also the spell itself which is called Gnome Transformation. Use the spell and now you will be a gnome. Go back and search the throne again. Now you can see there's a trapdoor and now go down there. Narvion will be there fighting a level 390 Warbeast on his own and you see him kill it. The spell will now where off and you will be in his lair. Go north-east to the massive room with 6 doors, enter the first door on the right, Narvion will enter the left one, to complete that room you will need to kill the level 210 enemies in the room. These are corrupted terrorbirds. Go to the next door on the middle right and you will see one pillar and around it is pure energy, the objective is to use fire blast on the machine until it changes blue then use water blast to make the machine destroyed. Go to the last room on the right, and you will see a level 430 Gnome creation, talk to it and it will say you cannot foil the king's plan's then it will attack you using magic, the only was you can defeat it is if you can range it, after you range it, pick it up and throw it to the machine, then you will see a massive tree, cut it down and fletch it to make a Spirit Spear. Now go into the big door and now you will see a cutscene of the king with his staff and him killing loads of slave gnomes and you hear his plans to kill the grand tree and to rule RuneScape. You will interrupt him and challenge him for the throne, he will accept then warn you of what you're about to get into, then nomad will teleport to the gnome and you will try to attack him, nomad will then teleport away as he give's the gnome a soul staff. Get ready because this battle is harder then Nomad's, with the spirit spear you have you have to attack the king when he is glowing red, otherwise normally fight to kill him, his max hit is 1130 (potted) and will take 400's constantly if you don't have the spirit spear in you're inventory. Kill him and then he will summon Nomad. Nomad will then say that you're going to be in deep trouble and that his old master is Lord lorus (a powerful warlord). Inform Zimberfizz and then he will give you a mini-reward of 30 zeal and 500,000 coins, now go speak to Narvion near the throne he will say that he's the new king of the Gnome Stronghold but he won't be called Narvion but will be called Commander Narvion. He will give you a reward. Reward * Access to the King's Lair * 50,000 experience in any skill of you're choice * Spirit Tree Cape * Speak to General Narvion for a Narvion Attractor * Ability to purchase a Gnome crossbow from Narvion for 25,000,000 coins.